


【白快】take a nap

by YiaoAoki0924



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: A little drunk, High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiaoAoki0924/pseuds/YiaoAoki0924
Summary: 一天晚上，白马在和前辈们的聚会上喝醉了酒，回到家倒头就睡。位置是那么个位置但你确定楼层是对的嘛白马君？
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 10





	【白快】take a nap

夏夜凉爽的风吹着，带来一丝清明。远处的霓虹灯流光溢彩，白马目送成群的警车急速驶离这栋大楼，转过身来，抬起眼。

“我有个问题想请你解答，怪盗基德。”单片眼镜的反光和帽檐下的阴影隐去了基德的面容，但白马侦探还是固执地想看着他的眼睛，怪盗从阴影中走出，玩味地笑了一下，放飞了手腕上停息的白鸽。

“请吧，白马侦探。”

===

黑羽快斗趴在床上晃着腿，指尖转着的笔飞了出去，掉在地毯上。他把手里这页贴上便签，合上图鉴扔到一边，往左一滚下了床，仰躺在短毛地毯上。他翻个身，把笔捡起来，又在一地的资料里摸出遥控器，把空调调高了两度。

空调开得太足有点小冷。

“绳索负重太大.......这个不行啊......”

黑羽扒拉出设计图和记事本上的思路对比，小不高兴地把资料放下，转而侧躺在地毯上缩起身子，喉咙里发出烦躁的咕噜声，像个烦躁的猫。

铃木老头子真是有钱没地方花。

黑羽带上耳机，现在窃听对象身边静悄悄的，偶尔有布料的摩擦声和风声，看来是离开了社交宴会。他摘了耳机，打了个哈欠，坐起身按下矮桌上的手机。

23:13

“睡啦睡啦，明天再说。”

还没等站他起身伸个懒腰，大门那边传来了输入密码的电子音。

黑羽一下警觉起来，五秒钟之内收起了所有资料，穿上裤子，一切完备之后突然想起老妈下午发来回国的邮件，有说要来他住的公寓，便放松下来，去橱柜拿杯子和巧克力粉给自己冲一杯热可可。

滴滴——

门锁打开，夏夜的小风溜了进来，拂过脚踝。

大门关上，以往老妈高昂甜腻的“快斗~”并没有响起，黑羽觉得奇怪，放下杯子趿拉着拖鞋来到玄关。

“早说我去接你啊，老——”黑羽抬眼看见一头金棕色卷发，愣住了，到嘴边的称呼硬生生改掉，“白马？！你怎么进来的！”

白马探听见又没听见似的抬头看了他一眼，眼神茫然，肯定没看清面前的人是谁，或者根本没意识到面前站着个人，他把公文包靠墙放在地板上，低垂着头扶着墙站了会儿。

喂喂，该不会是喝醉了吧？

“白马？”黑羽凑近了一点，果不其然闻到了淡淡的酒味。这家伙十分自律，记得高中毕业那年聚会全班敞开了喝了好几箱子啤酒，白马只喝红酒还三杯即止，多劝他一点就彬彬有礼地拒绝，而且一点也不上脸。但看他现在立刻就能倒地睡去、脸颊红红的样子，怕不是被灌了不少。

“喂，这里是我家，你喝醉了吧......假洋鬼子？”

假洋鬼子穿衣还是一如既往地装模做样，大夏天的还穿着西装外套。白马缓了一会儿，脱了外套和领带，一起挂在门口的挂勾上，挽起袖口堆到肘部，全然当成自己家，他半阖着眼，身形不稳地快步径直走到卧室扑到床上。

一系列动作行云流水，看呆了黑羽，如果黑羽不在旁边站着的话，白马这样一身装扮就像一天下来累得回家到头就睡的社畜。

不过进错了门。

白马探居然会犯这样的错误。

黑羽坏坏地笑了，跟去卧室拿起手机和马克笔。

同样在夜晚有着忙碌工作的大二学生——黑羽快斗和白马探，抱着方便工作和不能打扰到别人的心态，选择在学校附近租房住。巧合之下，同一栋公寓，一样的户型，同样的电子门锁。只不过两人租房的时间错开了，所以白马住在黑羽家正上方也是黑羽上周才知道的事，

在电梯间碰见最不想见的......大学同学什么的——

之后黑羽一想到白马探好整以暇的问好就气得不行，搞得只有他一人尴尬地杵在电梯里。

于是黑羽立刻以私闯民宅作为回礼。

整洁且井井有条的房间，只是简单的家具布置也能看出白马的好品味——黑羽从阳台的逃生梯爬上去看过，而且从自家阳台上鸽子扑腾一地的羽毛来看，侦探先生在那之后做了同样无耻的事。

“喂，白马。”黑羽蹲下身大声叫他的名字，“你家密码该不会——”

也是1412吧......

他没问完那半句话，白马探，这个帅气的混血儿趴在自己的枕头上睡得正香，半张脸埋在柔软的枕头里，高挺的鼻梁，细长的睫毛，白皙的皮肤微微透红，平日里一副骄傲自大的神态消散。他周边飘着的酒味变淡了些，黑羽闻到了熟悉的独属于白马的气息。

舒适而令人愉悦，像是山间小溪，夏天到来时河床高低参差、带着棱角的石块被灵动活泼的溪水覆盖，水波柔和了石块的棱角，从上方看去一副温和如玉的样子。

白马平时正经得不行，国语熟练后每句话都带着古板的敬语，喝醉了酒也是安分睡觉的老实型，连呼噜都不打，还比平日看上去温和许多。黑羽苦恼地挠挠头，如何处理霸占了自己的床的混蛋是个问题，再怎么说也是高中加大学的同学，总不能像对待易容对象那样把他捆起来，然后丢出去。

黑羽趴在床边，悄悄伸出手指拨弄白马翘卷的发丝，白马探脸上的红晕浅淡了些，细密的睫毛微颤，不知道是不是做了梦。黑羽发觉自己盯得入迷，回过神来，想起从白马领带上卸下窃听器，翻翻西装口袋，十几张名片，大多是些商社的老板、医生什么的。警示总监家的公子还真是人人都想巴结。黑羽把名片扔到矮桌上，悄悄地掏白马的西裤口袋，又是一小沓名片。被那些老板灌的，清酒红酒什么的混着上，喝成这样，强撑着回家倒头就睡。

白马探永远不会在别人面前露出的样子.......

“嘿嘿嘿，真是赚大了。”黑羽拍了好几张照片，“等下次预告的时候ps一下寄给警视厅咯哈哈哈。”

白马似乎睡熟了，看上去很累的样子。

把冬天的羽绒被翻出来打地铺也不是不可以......不对不对，得把这家伙叫醒赶回去。

黑羽想着，用力摇晃白马的肩膀，“喂，白马，别在我家睡。喂——”

“别闹。”

白马探一伸手揽过黑羽的后颈，拉到他面前，很近很近，几乎能触碰到他的鼻尖。两人间的距离无限缩小，白马的身上的香水味悄悄飘进鼻腔，打乱了黑羽的思考，方才想的几个“白马探清理计划”全部如泡沫破裂般消失了。白马半睁开眼，眼神朦胧，琥珀色的眼眸盛满了温柔，他嘴角微翘，柔和而夹杂着一抹恶劣的笑。

黑羽发烧了，或许是白马，两人相抵的那一块肌肤发烫，烫的吓人。

空调得调低两度了。

他缓缓开口低声耳语道，嗓音还有些沙哑。

“又梦到你了吗......”

黑羽听清了白马的话，先是一愣，脸“腾”得一下红了。计上心头，黑羽挣开白马的手使劲摇晃他的肩膀。白马的眼神由茫然变得越发清明，他清醒许多，意识到了自己处境后迅速坐起身。

“黑羽君，我、那个，十分抱歉。我一定是喝醉...了......”

黑羽站起身，一条腿跪在床边，双手托起白马的下颚，注视着他的眼睛，黑羽眼尾弯弯，那一片海蓝色撒着星光。这个突然的动作打乱了白马的思考，本想起身疯狂道歉的他愣在那里，声音越来越小，他不记得自己什么时候到了黑羽家里，也不记得自己什么时候睡在了黑羽床上，这种失礼的行为实在是.......他本以为黑羽会把他扔出去。但是黑羽这个动作的意味......他不知道，他想不明白。

黑羽如愿看到了白马少见的讶异表情，得意地笑了。

是梦境还是现实？

白马做了个吞咽动作，再一次问自己。

“黑羽君？”

黑羽带着笑意突然凑近轻触白马的鼻尖，快速分开。白马盯着黑羽狡黠的笑，嘴唇紧绷嘴角抑制不住地上翘，红了耳根。

一定是做梦吧。

如果是梦的话——

“诶？！”

白马抓住他的手腕，把黑羽漂亮的手从自己脸上拿开，双臂张开把黑羽抱在怀里，把脸埋在他的颈间，隔着衬衫深深吸气，他抱得很紧，白马脸颊有些烫，细碎的刘海弄得黑羽脖子痒痒的。黑羽并不排斥，默许了白马的行为，迷人的香水味儿就在颈边，黑羽握住白马的手腕，想要从他怀里挣开，但始终没有用力。

从高中时就开始妄想的，一个亲昵拥抱。

“......白马？”

“嗯，很奇怪吧。”青子凑近了点小声说道。老师似乎往这里看了一眼，青子便把想说的话写在便签纸上，折几下，装作整理头发把纸条给扔给了黑羽。

[白马同学居然在国文课上睡着了，以前最多在英语课上打盹儿，追捕基德一定很辛苦吧(＃°Д°)]

颜文字啊，不愧是青子。

黑羽挑眉，转笔，打了个大大的哈欠。

[基德大人比他还要辛苦好吧。魔术表演的很累的]

黑羽把纸条扔了回去。

[区区一个嚣张的小偷！最辛苦的人还是爸爸好吧，昨天他可是追着基德跑了大半个东京！]

青子把纸条扔了过来，鼓起脸越想越气，探过身子把纸条拿回去又写了好多。

是是是，我被你老爸追着跑了大半个东京，他最辛苦。

黑羽托着腮看向身后，白马闭着眼垂着头，半天不动一下，他手里虚握着笔，书还停留在上一页，如果是远远望去还真像个认真看书的好学生。

呵，装也装得这么像，不愧是白马。

黑羽又打了个哈欠，青子总算写好了纸条，扔过来，“真是的，快斗也这么没精神。”

黑羽撇撇嘴，展开纸条看了起来。

“同学们看一下，下面这句话.....ええと.......夏目先生这篇课文——”

黑羽翻过纸条背面继续看。

===

黑羽快斗大步走来，卷起练习册照着白马的脑袋重重地打下去。

“醒醒！”

“快斗好过分，怎么能打白马同学！”

“不然怎么叫醒笨蛋侦探？”

白马似乎早就醒了，并没有被吓到，他坐起身，眼神还没有带上平日里的自信骄傲，他下意识抬头看向黑羽，还没来得及控制表情，眼神是那样勾人，储满深情。他很快隐去那副神态，站起身来微微欠身。

“感谢黑羽君的叫醒服务，只是这样对这位同学的练习册似乎不太友好。”

“这本没人要，没写名字。等一会儿再问一遍，这会儿教室人不齐。”

“方便请让我看一下吗？”

“你的国文真该认真念念。”黑羽嘲笑地说。

白马翻开练习册，“我有认真在学，黑羽君。期中测验我比你高半分。”

“半分而已，下次等着瞧。不过课上睡得那么香的家伙也有资格说认真？”

白马单手合上练习册，放在桌上，“我以为我睡着的原因你知道的。”

黑羽毫不客气往白马桌上一坐，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地吐槽他的国语。

“从开学到现在，练习册倒是按要求在写，但是这字迹变化这么大，简直像三个人写得一样。白马同学你觉得呢？”青子凑过来问道。

白马重新翻了一下练习册。刚开学那几页多用蓝水笔书写，字迹工整，选择题的字母大小不会超出括号的范围，后来改成黑水笔，字写得越发潦草，解答题的证明过程也是能省则省，到了期中这几天，字母用铅笔写得老大，解答题就只写个答案，可以说是应付了。三个版本的字迹也不像。

“封皮倒是没什么磨损，不是乱丢课本的类型。”

“青子开始想会不会是三个人轮流用这一本交作业，因为这科老师说作业交满三十二次就给满学分。这样三人每人都不需要天天写作业就能拿满学分。可是，”青子支着下巴说，“青子去问了课代表，这一段时间除了山本同学请病假那一次，练习册一直是交齐了的。”

“从老师那里那拿回作业的时候拿错的可能呢？”

“不会哟，青子专门去看了，办公室靠墙的书桌是只用来放这层三个班级的作业的，每个班都有自己专门的区域，课代表也没换过人，很难放错或者拿错的，老师教了两个学期了也很难放错地方。更何况是只有这一本被放错。”

“很有趣。”白马把练习册放下，注意到黑羽的走神，问道，“黑羽君有什么想法。”

“嗯？为什么问我？”黑羽又打了个哈欠。

“黑羽君占据了我的位置，作为推理秀最前排的观众，”白马指指桌面，“我以为你会很想知道真相。”

“哈？好奇心爆棚的笨蛋侦探更合适观众的身份，那么，推理出来了吗？”

“你怎么认为呢？”

“为什么一定要问我的想法.......”黑羽嘟嘴，很随意地说道，“练习册的主人只是想这么做吧。”

白马一愣，认真思考了一下。

“快斗不要这么随便啊。这可是二年B班未解之谜！”

那这个班的未解之谜还真的挺多的，上周失踪的一盒白粉笔还没找到呢。黑羽心想。

“毫无理由吗？”白马问道。

“不是什么都需要理由啊。”

“比如怪盗基德连续一周的作案？”

“怎么扯到基德那边去了......完了，假洋鬼子疯了，绀野老师一定会悲痛欲绝的。”黑羽无语，挠挠头跳下桌子，上课铃正好响起，“你啊，怕不是梦里也在追捕基德。”

“作为魔术秀最前排的观众，目光当然要一直跟随舞台的主角。”

白马很快接话，望着黑羽的眼睛一字一字认真说道，嘴角微扬。

“切，装模作样。这话留着给基德说去，不要把我和他擅自联系起来啊。”

黑羽回到座位上准备上理科Ⅰ课，从书箱里拿出了现代社会。

===

烧水壶咕噜咕噜响，开关弹了起来，发出“咔”的一声响，把黑羽从回忆里拉了回来，也叫醒了白马。

“黑羽君？我的天啊！我一定是......噢老天，这不是梦.......”吞噬全身的困意瞬间消散，白马的国语水平又倒退回了高中那时，他松开了手，摸摸自己的额头，环顾四周，嘴里重复说着英文感叹句，他迅速起身九十度鞠躬，“十分抱歉！”

尴尬，尴尬，还是尴尬！

黑羽快斗起了恶作剧的心，他抬起眼看他，泪光闪闪，委屈巴巴地小声说，“白马君......”

白马窘迫地不知往哪里看比较好，看见压出褶皱的床铺，他的脸又红了一些，白马快速捡起自己的外套和公文包逃跑一般离开了黑羽家，在门口迟疑一下，回过头来扔下一句道别。

“goodbye.”

白马关上门，靠在墙边喘着气，他的脸烧得厉害，这种感觉从未有过。走廊静悄悄的，远处霓虹灯牌亮得晃眼。白马冷静下来后上一层楼，输入1412的密码回到自己家，他开了灯，摇摇头放下包。

居然会犯这种错误。

他缓缓坐到沙发上，回想黑羽的反应，当白马意识到黑羽对他亲昵得过分的拥抱并没有抗拒后舒了一口气，他笑得露出牙齿，又抿起嘴试图憋笑。他摆出偶像的推理姿势，手指并拢抵上鼻尖，带着轻笑自言自语道。

“不是梦......哈，太好了......”

===

黑羽盘腿坐在地毯上，第三遍问自己为什么当时不立刻马上就把白马探丢出去，方才房间里的气氛尴尬得都能吓退黑暗组织了。

但是那个拥抱真的很温暖......

他一斜身子倒在地毯上，双手叠在脑后盯着顶灯，回忆着方才发生的一切。白马那副从容淡定的道别让黑羽莫名生起气来，他打开电脑，新建一个文档。

[敬爱的中森警部：

仲秋满月之时.......]

高中毕业的时候，三年的宴席散了，他和白马最终还是擦肩而过，对方仅仅给他了个礼貌得体的道别，那双琥珀色眼眸中盛满的温柔便消失在夏日温暖的风中。

黑羽停下打字，起身去操作台，他拿起水杯猛喝一大口，从喉咙反上来的苦涩令他皱眉，他低下头，水杯里还剩半杯棕红色的液体，和一个茶包，他愣住了。

红茶？

是什么时候，热可可替换成了红茶？

黑羽打开橱柜，上次去便利店顺便买的那盒红茶被自己打开了，他明明放在了最里面。可可粉袋子就在桌上，为什么自己特地拿了红茶包呢？

红茶的气息悄悄地、无声无息地飘进他的生活，等他发觉却挥散不去了。

===

夏夜凉爽的风吹着，带来一丝清明，远处的霓虹灯流光溢彩。

“怪盗基德。”

怪盗基德听见熟记于心的嗓音，背对着把钻石项链抛到白马手中，白马一如往日地伸手接住，价值连城的钻石躺在手心，而白马没多看一眼，他匆匆放入口袋，向前迈出一步，问出了他的问题。

“你为什么这么做——从一年前开始给我寄来特别的预告函，每次都把宝石交给我，为什么总是表演精彩得让人移不开视线的魔术？请告诉我——”

白马突然哽住，他做了个深呼吸，控制住了表情。

为什么，全世界都在注视着你，你却看向了我。白马攥紧了拳，他能感受到血液的沸腾，感受到这个夜晚的燥热。

“为什么......为什么——”

为什么，昨晚放任我失礼的闯入。

怪盗基德笑了一下，压低帽檐，“别急别急，白马侦探不愧是归国侦探，一副自信又骄傲的戏剧口气，这么久了你的国语没多少长进啊。”

“无论哪个，都只是我想做，就去做了而已，没有具体的动机。如果一定要一个答案的话......是因为某人而产生的情感，驱使着我吧。”

“我不明白。”

白马没有向他提出“是谁”这个问题，步步紧逼只会让在身边飞翔的飞鸟离去，他必须引导着、诱惑着，让飞鸟自己停息在他的肩头，只有这样才能触摸到飞鸟最柔软的绒羽。

“作为侦探，找到真相不是你的工作吗？”基德退后几步，站在天台边沿，狡黠地笑着，“一定，要跟紧我哦。”

“晚安，白马大侦探。”

他行了个标准的绅士礼，随即直直地向后仰去，展开白色羽翼飞向远方。

“只是因为想做......吗......”白马目送基德的离去，直到那抹白色消失在霓虹闪烁的夜色中。

他拿出那条钻石项链，卸下金链上的微型窃听器，拿到嘴边，柔声说道，“谢谢你，黑羽君。”

白马顿了一下，压低声音，用标准的英音深情地说，

“good night.”

END


End file.
